greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman)
History Origin Malcolm Merlyn is a wealthy businessman and prominent figure in Starling City. He is a longtime acquaintance of The Queen Family, and the father of Tommy Merlyn. His family owns Merlyn Global Group, presumably making him the CEO. He is also a senior member and possible Leader of an organization known as Tempest. He also is known as The Dark Archer a Villain of Green Arrow. Tempest Malcolm met with Moira Queen to discuss the vigilante Arrow. He expressed that he was uneasy about him. At first Moira expected this was because he had a large amount of wealth, but he replied that it was because the vigilante was targeting "The List". Malcolm later invited Moira to talk with him upon short notice. They discuss whether Oliver might actually be the green-hooded vigilante, and he holds up his end of the argument that he strongly believes that Oliver is. After this, he sent a man to kill Oliver based on his assumption. After the chaos cleared, Moira went to consult with him. Moira threatened to ruin his life if he ever hurt the Queen Family. When Moira was almost shot at, she earned a concussion, and so had to stay in bed for several days. Malcolm visited her during this time, much to her distaste. He offered her friendship as they previously had, but she was hesitant. Later, his son, Tommy, came asking why his father cancelled his credit card, while the elder was practicing fencing. His father replied that he had permanently cut Tommy off from his trust fund and the family. The Dark Archer Another Archer begins to appeared in Starling City and begins killing all of the people Oliver had already confronted and brought to justice. He killed Adam Hunt first by responding to a question with three arrows through the chest. After Adam Hunt was found killed in the apartment by Detective Quentin Lance he notices arrows are black instead of green, deducing that they were dealing with a copycat killer. A couple of days after this the mysterious archer killed Nelson Ravich while walking home. After killing Nelson Ravich The Dark Archer takes five Hostages and threatened to kill them every hour on the hour until Green Arrow comes to him to face The Dark Archer's Justice. Green Arrow soon arrives and frees all 5 Hostages and then begins searching for The Dark Archer. The two Archers soon confront each other where The Dark Archer revels he only wanted to draw Green Arrow to see who was the better Archer. The two archers quickly begin to fight with The Dark Archer winning by shooting two arrows into Green Arrow. However with both Archers injured and the fight about to end Green Arrow stabs The Dark Archer with a Knife allowing him to escape. Having Green Arrow escape The Dark Archer does so as well and returns to his base and takes of his mask revealing himself to be Tommy Merlyn's Father Malcom Merlyn. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Appearances *Arrow (Season One) **An Innocent Man **Damaged **Muse of Fire **Year's End **Trust But Verify **Betrayal **Dead To Rights Notes *Malcolm Merlyn takes on the alter ego of The Dark Archer, who, in DC Comics is actually his son Tommy Merlyn. *In The Episode Year's End after Oliver Queen claimed that the Vigilante need a new nickname other than "The Hood", Malcom suggested the name "Green Arrow" instead which is a clear reference to the Vigilante's real name in DC Comics. Trivia *Before his Real name was Revealed, Malcolm Merlyn was just known as "The Well Dressed Man". See Also *Merlyn (John Barrowman)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Malcolm_Merlyn_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Merlyn Category:Arrow Characters